


Lady and The Tramp

by Robeerno



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robeerno/pseuds/Robeerno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Cophine au where Cosima is walking her dog and then it runs into Delphine’s house through the open garage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady and The Tramp

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: SpionKopite (General)  
>  CophineFics (FanFiction)

It’s in these moments that Cosima hates that she bought a cocker spaniel. She watches helplessly as Biscuit slips his collar off and darts across the open field. There’s no point in trying to catch up with him, but she can’t let him get further away than he already is, not when there’s a main road and a housing estate just past the fence…and she knows full well that Biscuit can get through it. How, with legs that tiny, does he move so quickly? She knows full well what it’s like to be a small member of the species, and she got beaten in track every week, every year in High School. Fuck.  
She was not dressed for chasing a dog through a field. Her long red slapped against her shin as she started into a sprint, and the slight heel of her boots sank lightly into the soft turf below her. She was lucky that she’d taken her bag out with her. Cosima stopped and removed her coat, shoving it into her bag. The cold, autumn air made the hairs on her now bare arms stand up, but that was soon gone as she continued her sprint after her quickly disappearing canine.   
By the time Cosima had got anywhere near the small dog, he was working his way through the small hole in the wooden fence that lead to the fancy, new estate. All he needed to do was to pull his leg through and he’d be gone. Cosima was gaining yards on him, convinced that she would be able to catch a hold of him before he’d completed his daring escape. She lunged down desperately at the trailing leg, but Biscuit managed to pull away with milliseconds to spare. Her momentum sent her flying, and she fell into to sticky mud beneath her. As she raised her head, she peered through the hole and she swore if dogs could laugh then Biscuit would be in hysterics. Asshole. Now, not only would she have to walk around the intimidating, suburban mansions shouting ‘Biscuit’ she’d have to do it covered in mud and grass. She was sure that she looked criminally insane, and that if she were to walk up to the kids on the corner well, that might just make things even worse.   
2 hours had passed since Biscuit ran into the estate, and she was certain that he hadn’t been running this whole time. The only way in and out, other than that hole, was the road at the front and she had given a boy $20 to stand there and shout her if he’d seen Biscuit. He had to be here somewhere. Fear filled her heart as she searched desperately for her friend. She loved the little guy with all of her heart. The tears started to build in her eyes, but were halted by a familiar, deep but friendly bark. It was him. It was definitely him. She listened intently to try and locate where the sound was coming from. A few houses from where she was stood was a small-ish (compared to the other mansions) house with an open garage door.   
She was certain that that was where Biscuit’s barks were coming from. As she approached, a strange mixture of relief and finding him and anger that this person had had her dog for hours and not tried to find it’s owner bubbled inside of her. Her walk was quick and purposeful, as if the wind behind her was pushing her forward. As she approached, she tried her best to look angry, intimidating even, but failed miserably. Any hope she had at being remotely scary ended when she caught sight of the owner of the house. In the garage was, what Cosima could only describe as, a small laboratory. Microscopes and vials and test tubes and petri dishes covered the stainless steel tables that lined the walls. In the middle, where one would normally find a car, sat a fabric, patterned sofa.  
Draped across this sofa in a button up and darks jeans, Biscuit lying across her chest, was a tall, slender woman. Cosima could see from across the garage just how breathtaking this woman was. She was wearing no make up, because she didn’t have to. Her skin was clear and the small mole just under her mouth only added to her attractiveness. This woman was almost too perfect to be true, and to add to this, a small light hit her golden curls in such a way that they took on an ethereal glow. In fact, her hair reminded her of Biscuit’s fluffy ears. It was almost as if the two where destined to find each other, and she wasn’t sure if she meant Biscuit or herself.   
Biscuit looked up and wagged his tail when he saw Cosima. He jumped off of the woman’s stomach and jumped into Cosima’s outstreched arms, her attraction to the woman taking a back-seat for the complete relief she felt at having Biscuit back. She nestled her face into the fur of his neck and wrapped her arms around him. He seemed a bit confused, but let her. As she pulled away, he began to lick her face quickly and unashamedly.  
"He seems to like doing that" The woman joked. Cosima shuddered lightly at the woman’s voice. It was deep but silky. It hit Cosima like a car doing 55kph…not fatal, but life changing. Keep it together Cosima!   
"Yeah, I probably should have stopped it when he was a puppy, but i’m a pushover." She smiled at the woman as she spoke. "I’m Cosima, by the way, Biscuit’s owner."   
"Yes, I read the tag." She admitted. "I was about to call you actually, but then he was so adorable I couldn’t let him go just yet." The woman laughed nervously, obviously a bit embarrassed that she had kept someone’s dog for a few hours. She rubbed her palms on her jeans before extending her hand to Cosima. "I’m Delphine. I’ve just moved in…do you live here?"  
Cosima took the hand offered to her and shook it lightly, answering the question as she did so. “No, no, I couldn’t possibly afford. I’m finishing my PHD at the University of Minnesota…it’s only a few minutes walk away.”   
Delphine nodded in understanding, but her eyes seemed to linger on Cosima’s for longer than their meeting warranted. Their hands certainly did. Neither had noticed but they had not let go of each other’s hand all the way through Cosima’s answer. In the end, it was Cosima that pulled away. The two shared smiles as they both realised that they had been basically holding hands.   
"So, I guess you’re into science too then huh?" Cosima asked, desperate to break the awkward, tension filled silence.  
"Oh yes, oui, very much so. I actually finished my PHD not too long ago."  
"Oh, awesome, what did you study?"  
"Immunology. I am into Biology"   
"Same. Evo-devo."   
"Evolutionary Development?"   
"Yeah, right." Delphine smiled at her correct answer. "I’d better get going actually, this stomach’s not going to feed itself." Cosima started to turn around to attach Biscuit’s collar, but quickly Delphine was speaking again.  
"Oh, well, seeing as though you are here and I am yet to make a friend in ‘the brave new world’ would you like to stay for some dinner?" Shewas nervous. It was obvious, but Cosima was unsure as to why.   
"Yeah, of course…that’s if you dont mind this guy begging at your table?"  
"It would be a privilege, you like it here right Biscuit?" He wagged his tail at the blonde woman.   
"Well that’s decided then." Cosima smiled.   
"Yes…" She looked to the small wooden door that lead to the inside of her house. "Follow me."


End file.
